


Misery Loves Company

by faithseed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Days, Bonding, Drinking to Cope, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Hank finds you- a new and great detective of the DPD- at his usual shitty bar.





	1. Chapter 1

Hank hadn’t noticed that something had definitely changed in the usual bar he frequently visited. It wasn’t a particularly large change that he’d notice right away. It was a change in the people who hid away in the booths or loitered in the corners. It was a change he would never care about had he not recognized something strangely familiar. Something he looked forward to seeing every time he woke.

Just a couple seats away from him was a person he saw regularly- better yet, someone he saw on a daily basis. That person was you. 

You sat in the stool in this shabby bar full of runaways and criminals. The detective at the DPD who worked alongside Gavin Reed. The detective who Hank has most certainly taken notice of in his place of work. 

And how could he not? You were stunning and fierce, a force to be reckoned with. You were determined and clear-headed, always doing your job and doing it right. The only reason Gavin had begun to do so well was because he was partnered with you. In all his years on the force, you were one of the best damn detectives he’s ever had to work with. To say he admired you would be a complete understatement.

_ So why were you here of all places? _

He was almost afraid to ask. It wasn’t like you spoke much with either him or Connor, but perhaps all those sweet smiles as you passed and short praises when he solved a case meant something. Yet as you sat there, staring into your glass, you had no smiles to give. 

Although he’s had several drinks and didn’t feel like leaving his chair, he stood up and moved down next to you, ordering another drink. He could have minded his own business like he’d normally do, but just the thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

“Of all the places to sit, you just had to choose the one next to me?” You sighed, shaking your head. “Look, buddy. Not interested-“ your words caught in your throat when you finally looked up. “Lieutenant Anderson.”

Hank offered a small smile. “Just Hank is fine. Is this seat taken?”

You shook your head and pressed your lips into a thin line, eyes darting around. “No, it’s not. Sorry, I didn’t know you’d be here.” 

“It’s alright. What brings you to this shit hole?” 

A little laugh escaped you but then you sighed and took a quick drink. “How have you done this job for so long? I mean-” You stopped yourself, brows furrowing as you contemplated what to say. Eventually you gave up and turned your eyes back to him. “It’s just a bad day.” 

He had heard about what had happened today and what you and Reed had walked into. Yet, he forgot that you were only human and assumed you wouldn’t be affected by it at all. “This job is draining, I know. I’m sorry you had to see that today.” 

An emotion he knew too well crossed your features and his heart wrenched. That grief and pain you were feeling. The guilt of not being able to stop it- to have somehow known and been able to save them. He knew that all too well and he felt worse knowing that this wouldn’t be the first time you’d have to witness a gruesome crime scene. 

“I don’t have a problem with androids.” You started, quickly ordering another drink. “I don’t even care about the whole deviancy happening, but today? What happened in that house was unforgivable. I want to believe we have it all wrong, but right now our leads are a deviant android murdered the family it lived with. What on earth would make someone do such a thing?” Once the bartender placed the glass in front of you, you downed it. 

Hank didn’t move and took a drink of his own, unable to find the words to comfort you. So he talked about what he knew best; work. “No one can tell with deviants. Have you found the android?” 

Shaking your head, you sighed and ordered yet another drink. “No, he wasn’t there. Gavin and I are going out tomorrow to search for him. I’m sure he wouldn’t have gotten far. I’m almost positive there’s more to this than just a deviant android. Of course Gavin doesn’t think so.” 

“You mean, you think the android didn’t do it?” He didn’t asked mockingly or even as a joke. He was genuinely curious if you thought someone else had a hand in it. 

You were silent for a moment and then groaned loudly, running your hand over your face. “No, I just- I don’t know what I think. It doesn’t matter what I think, though. Once we find the android, we’ll be able to get the answers. That’s all that matters.” 

Hank really did admire you. You sat up now and were smiling at him, eyes tired and sad. You were so young and yet you weren’t about to let this ruin your dream of being a detective. He had seen people leave the force after witnessing something so tragic. 

“Can I ask you what you think?” You asked quietly, swirling the liquid in your glass. 

He raised a brow questionably. You were asking him for advice? “I think you should do what you think is right.” 

Maybe it wasn’t the best advice, especially how you were looking at him, but then you smiled bitterly and nodded. “Sorry. You’re hunting deviants and here I am trying to find the good in them.

Now it was Hank’s turn to smile and he laughed, reaching over instinctively and patting your back. “That’s not so much a bad thing. Also, hunting deviants? You make me sound like I’m going to the woods and shooting androids for sport.” 

You joined in on the laughter, leaning over the counter and covering your face in your arm. You finished off your drink and order more for you and him, despite his protests that you shouldn’t. As he looked at you, finally smiling and making jokes, his heart started doing flips in his chest. You were really rather cute when you didn’t looks so focused or on the verge of tears. Not that you weren’t cute all the time, but he felt warm when you had a smile on your face. 

“Thank you, Hank.” You ran your hand through your hair, the effects of all the alcohol really showing. “Talking about this with you was really nice. I feel better now.”

He downed the rest of his glass and waved off the bartender. “Yeah? Well, you can come to me whenever you have problems like that.” 

You looked down for a moment. “What if I don’t have a problem? What if I just want to talk to you?” 

If his heart could burst from his chest it certainly. He wondered if you would even remember any of this in the morning, but something told him you would. “O-Of course. Any time.” 

When it was time to call it a night, he walked you outside and insisted he take you home. But you just shook your head stating that you were fine and got into your car. Normally when he left the bar, he was plastered or it was morning. But tonight, he was grinning as he got to his car and the whole way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night of drinking and enjoying one another's company after things go south.

Morning came around sooner than he expected and the sooner he got out of bed, the sooner he could get to work. No, it wasn’t so he could see you again- but then again it certainly wasn’t because he wanted to be back at work. So Hank decided to arrive at a usual time for him- 11:30 a.m. or so- and pushed himself up and into the shower, got dressed afterwards and then headed out to the DPD. 

Yet, the moment he arrived he started to regret it. The department was a mess of officers running around like chickens with their heads cut off. You’d think the building was on fire the way everyone was yelling and racing back and forth. He frowned and walked towards his desk but his eyes found your desk out of curiosity and the sight paused his steps. 

You were sitting there so lifelessly, staring at the floor. Your hair was a mess, your lip was split and bleeding with a nasty welt under your eye. Hank started to worry that something had happened last night when you left and guilt spread through his nerves as he watched you. Then your partner, who was in a very similar state, ran over to you with an ice pack yelling at Fowler behind him at the top of his lungs. 

“Those  _ fucking  _ androids! Don’t blame this shit on us!” The man crouched in front of you and pressed the ice to your face to which you finally reacted to in a jump, hissing in pain as you glared at him. “Hold still, will you? Fucking thing got you good.” 

Fowler stood there with a vexed expression and shook his head. “Detective Y/N should not have engaged the suspect before backup arrived. No one is at fault but you two. I’m going to need a report from the both of you.” 

“Sir, with all due respect,” You started, gently taking the pack from Gavin and looking up. “If we didn’t move, we would have lost him. I did what needed to be done in order to close this case and get the answers. By time backup came he would have escaped and we’d be back to where we started.” 

The captain eyed you for a moment before sighing and waving a hand at you. “Was it worth putting yourself in danger?” Hank wasn’t sure if you answered, he was too distracted by your wounds and the aching in his chest. He had to admit though, you still looked perfect even with a nasty bruise.

Eventually Fowler left after reprimanding the two of you and Hank was still standing there like an idiot and jumped when a voice broke his trance. “Lieutenant? Why are you standing here?” 

A short sigh escaped him as he shook his head and went to his desk, android partner at his heels. “Connor. What happened with those two?” 

Connor looked back at you as Hank sat down and then turned to his partner. “They got a call early this morning about their suspect and when they arrived back, both detectives Y/N and Reed were in need of medical attention and their suspect unconscious. That’s about all I know, other than that Y/N didn’t follow orders and confronted the suspect.”

“If you really wanted to know, you could just ask.” Your voice cut in the conversation and Hank sat upright, eyes moving to you. You stood before him now, smiling weakly, lower lip twitching as if you could only stretch it so much. 

Hank’s heart was beating quickly now and he fought for the right words. Even looking like you were just hit by a car, you attempted to give him the softest of smiles. “How are you doing?” 

You shrugged and then laughed lightly. “I’m hanging in there.” Reed shouted your name and waved you over, leaving you sighing heavily. “Well, time to go interrogate my android. Can I take you up on a drink tonight? I might need it.” 

“Yeah, of course.” He answered quickly. Far too quickly. The LED on Connor’s temple started spinning and Hank glared at him. 

Your hand casually touched his shoulder as you smiled and then left with Gavin to the interrogation rooms, a slight limp in your step. 

\-----------

Hank hurried home as soon as he could leave, frantic when he walked through the door. Sumo was barking after him as he cleaned up empty bottles and trash laying around. He never had guests over- he  _ hated  _ having guests over- but there was no way he would tell  _ you  _ no. 

You had walked out of the interrogation room looking like you were on the verge of a breakdown. Reed was grumbling about something, ignoring you as he went back to his desk. You sat there for a moment, brows furrowed in concentration before you shook your head and stood. Right before you left the building, you walked over to Hank and asked to meet at his home- you didn’t want to talk in a bar tonight.

He had understood or perhaps he was just thrilled at the thought of you being in his home that he agreed and texted you his address. So here he was, in a rush to make his home presentable. 

A knock at the door and a bark from Sumo alerted him of your arrival. Hank hurried to the door and greeted you as he opened it, stepping aside so you could enter. You thanked him and quickly looked around before smiling brightly at the dog brushing against you. 

“Well, hello! Who is this?” 

He was about to try to shoo the animal away when Sumo jumped up and nearly knocked you to the ground had Hank not been ready for it. “That’s Sumo, who needs to  _ get _ .” 

“He’s very cute. Exactly the type of dog I’d imagine you having.” You stumbled against him as you laughed and he wondered if you had already started drinking. “Oh, I bought a bottle for us.” You handed over the plastic bag you were carrying, running your fingers through your hair. “Be rude if I showed up empty handed, right?” 

Hank didn’t answer as he sent you a warming smile and walked you to the kitchen to grab some glasses. While he dug around the cupboards, you leaned against the counter and watched him, so he cleared his throat and asked what was on his mind. “Want to tell me about your day?” 

You seemed to sober up at that and turn away, a frown pulling your lips. You took the two glasses from him and walked to the couch, plopping down and waiting for him. He sighed and followed after you, bottle of liquor in his hands- actually, he thought best to grab one of his own in case it was one of those nights. 

“What would you like to know?” You asked when he sat down and started pouring. 

Hank looked up at you, raising a brow. “Everything, if you want.” 

With a sigh and a quick drink, you met his gaze. “We got the call and went to the address. Usual shit, right? Well, Gavin suggested backup and of course I agreed but then I heard a crash. The sort of crash that happens when someone is escaping. You know, glass breaking and furniture being moved. We had this moment- just staring at one another- and I just moved. I was in the door one minute and the next, I was being tackled by  _ one  _ of them.”

“Them?” He questioned, nose scrunched. “There were more?” 

You let out a crude laugh and downed the rest of your glass. “Yeah! Fuckin’ five of them holding out in the building. They were ready for us, too. Or I wouldn’t have been taken down like that. Gavin, trigger happy that he is, took out the one on me and thank christ he wasn’t our suspect. Basically after that they all came at us and it was a shitshow. Got a couple souvenirs from it though,” You smiled as you pointed to the darkening mark on your cheek. 

Hank couldn’t find any humor from your story so he just took a drink and then refilled the cups. “What about the interrogation? Anything good come out of it?” 

“Sure, I guess. It really depends on who you were betting on.” You shrugged, leaning back into the couch and patting your lap, calling Sumo over to you. “We got the suspect awake and I asked him a couple routine questions. He confessed to killing the man in the home but the others weren’t from him. Claims he was defending the family.” 

“What do you believe?” 

Your fingers ran through the dog's fur, rubbing his ears and avoiding the man beside you. “I’ve seen abusive fathers before, it’s not a stretch. Is it weird that I want it to be the truth?” Now you looked at him and he slowly shook his head- and it was genuine- he didn’t find it all that strange. “I guess Gavin and I will be out tomorrow talking to neighbors and anyone else that knew them.” 

Suddenly you groaned and fell to the side, head landing on his shoulder and hands holding onto his arm. He stared down at you, his palms sweating and heart ready to burst out of his chest. You were going to give him a damn heart attack if you kept this up.

“Hank,” You whined softly, fingers tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. “I don’t know what to do. Gavin is mad at me. I think. He’s mad about something. Fowler is up my ass about what happened. When will it end?” 

Hank knew if you weren’t currently drunk, you’d have the answers you were looking for. You’d know what to do. So instead of telling you what you should do, he laughed and reached over and began gently patting your head. Not too long after you had fallen asleep with your head on his lap and Sumo doing his absolute best to curl up with you on the couch. With no way of leaving, Hank settled in his seat and was out within minutes. 


End file.
